


Hold Me Tight

by kaneshon



Series: Soft!Reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: Post-sex Gavin usually wants one of the two things: a cuddle or a smoke. In his past relationships, he often opts for a smoke instead even on days he craves for hugs after sex. Then, Nines walked into his life and things changed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Soft!Reed900 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657498
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot
> 
> A/N: I--should really focus on my assignments and such but like. I wanna share this head canon of mine and continue pouring soft!Reed900 into this site. WE NEED MORE SOFT!REED900! There can never be enough of them! Also, due to the situation that's been happening all over the world, I hope everyone is taking care of themselves and are safe! With that said, let's escape to a world of stories and I hope mine would be a great distraction from reality haha. I had fun writing this, in all honesty, so I do hope y'all enjoy this. <3 
> 
> I was also thinking if you guys have any cute prompts you want me to write with these two, you can share it in the comment sections! I might do them ;D Alrighty, with that said, enjoy! - xoxo

Gavin knew that he was all hard angles and gruff exterior. He didn’t have the soft curves neither the gentleness in his demeanour. But sometimes, he wished he did. It wasn’t as if he wished he changed; no, not really. He just thought, as he sometimes lay in bed, staring at the ceiling after a brutal day, that it would be nice if he looked like he deserved hugs and warm cuddles in bed. Of course, he would slit his throat literally if anyone found out. But if Millie noticed his mood swings and got in bed before settling on his chest, purring, whenever he woke up lonely out of nowhere, well, no one had to know but him. 

That was before Nines had barged into his life and created his own space in his messy life. 

That was before he was forced out of his shell, laying everything he feared, loved, needed into the air in front of the android. 

That was before Nines found out that he melted into himself whenever he was touched gently. 

And Gavin was glad he found out. 

It was the first time they had sex. Or coitus, according to Nines. It was a horrible word that was banned in bed and if Gavin heard that word one more time, he was banning Nines from entering his bed too. Kind of. He lay there, breath coming out in pants as his heart tried to slow down. His toe-curling orgasm washed away and his body slowly uncurled and relaxed into the sheets. A little sticky, he grimaced when he moved his hand away from Nine’s shoulder, realising that he had his nails digging into his skin. Nines simple leaned down and pressed his lips against his forehead before he rolled off him, leaving behind an emptiness that had Gavin flinching. Just barely. 

While he loved sex, it was a good stress relief and it was…intimate, he didn’t like what came after it. He waited for the familiar wash of neediness he usually experienced after a tumble in the sheets. And soon enough, there it was. It started as a slow hum from underneath his skin and then it reached his chest, squeezing his heart until he became breathless all over again. But, just like with the rest of his partners, he decided to counter that with a smoke. He sat up, wincing at the ache at his lower back, cursing Nines for his too enthusiastic performance and looked for his jeans. Lying on the floor next to the bed, just where he had left it. Moving onto all fours, he carefully manoeuvred his aching limbs and grabbed the loops of his jeans. Once the clothing was in his grip, he searched his back pockets and found his packet of cigarettes and his lighter. 

Just before he could take a cig out, pale hands reached for them and plucked them out of his grip. Gavin snapped his head to look at the still naked android, staring down at him with sparkling grey-blue eyes that had been clouded with lust just a few moments ago. Gavin’s throat dried when he noticed the light at his temple circling from blue to yellow. And remaining there. 

“What’re you doing, tin can?” Gavin murmured as he tried to grab his cigarettes. 

Nines simply pulled away before he tossed the packet and lighter on the bedside table. 

“Oi,” Gavin said, shoulders tensing when Nines went to grab his navy blue underwear lying on the pile of scattered clothes and wearing it immediately after. 

The detective had to admit, before they slept together, he had wondered once in a while if Nines had been equipped the necessary components needed for when they do have sex. 

Could they even do it? 

Now he knew his answer. 

He most definitely could. 

Cyberlife thought of everything. It had freaked Gavin out a little, if he was being honest, as he wondered what they had been thinking when they were designing androids up until their groins. But…Nines had been surprised about it when he had gotten aroused the first time, and then relieved. And as long as his lover was happy, Gavin would be too. 

Nines simply looked at him before he walked to the bed and sat next to him. Before Gavin could say anything else, strong arms looped around his chest and dragged him into a hug. Gavin was no stranger to hugs. Especially from the android. It was how their relationship had started. It was how it was shifted. One rough day due to a case and his enemy android detective gave him a hug like he had always wanted. It was what changed their dynamic, for the better. Into something Gavin cherished. It was a staple now that Nines would shower him with as much hugs as he wanted. Even on days where Gavin had been a horrible partner. 

But something about this particular touch was…different. 

Maybe it was because they just had sex for the first time. 

Or maybe it was because his other partners never took the time to touch him afterwards, preferring him to take care of them. Feeling a little bit awkward, he scratched the back of his neck and patted Nines’ back once, face flushing with heat. Nines tightened the hug and Gavin found himself wanting to relent into the touch. 

But years of trying to do otherwise had him immediately pushing the android away. He bit his inner cheek, noting that Nines had let him go without even a hint of resistance when he had pulled away. Staring into the grey-blue eyes, silence washed into the scene. And then, Gavin felt pressure behind his eyes. Fuck. It had been a long time since he allowed himself to even be this vulnerable in front of anyone. And he was scared. A shudder ran through his body and he stood up. Nines tried to touch his wrist but Gavin merely side stepped that. 

“Gavin,” Nines said, halting him. “I…apologise if I overstepped.”

His heart ached to hear the uncertainty in his boyfriend’s voice. After all, he had been more than happy just a few moments ago to get laid. And now, he was acting like a skittish animal. He took in a deep breath, simply shrugging and tossing the usual grin of his at Nines before he walked into his bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he found himself taking in deep breaths, his grin dying and his eyes watering. He curled his fingers into fists and placed them on his face. 

“Come on, Reed,” Gavin whispered to himself, voice harsh. “You’re a fucking strong man. No need to crave hugs like some needy bitch.”

But regret of not folding into Nines’ touch wormed itself into his chest and Gavin knew he was doomed. 

He dropped his hands to his sides and sighed. “Fuck.”

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, all he felt was this urge to make it up to Nines. When he had walked into his bedroom once more, he noted that the android was staring at his hands, both legs hooked at the frame of the bed, still in his boxers and nothing else. Gavin’s throat constricted. He wished he hadn’t ruined the moment. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

He had made a promise to himself that when they started this, he would do his best. 

And Tina had told him that meant he had to speak up his mind more. And not hide what he wanted behind his usual gruff exterior. 

And she was right. She was always right. 

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice, soft and so small echoed into the room. 

He opened his eyes to stare at his lover. The android’s shoulders were hunched close to his chest and he looked uncertain with his eyebrows furrowed. Not to mention, the light at his temples was now a steady canary yellow. While he used to like that shade, it also left him feeling awful. Because he preferred azure blue instead. It complimented Nines’ eyes better than the yellow or red. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said, forcing the words out of his mouth. 

Nines shook his head, and the tension in his body left him as if the detective had said something nice. He frowned, before forcing his body to move. He sat next to the android. Glancing at his lover, he couldn’t help but to snort, amused a bit at the look of complete relief on Nines’ face. He nudged Nines’ shoulder, catching his attention. 

“You’d think you committed murder with that look on ya face, tin can,” Gavin said, earning a low sigh from his lover. 

“I simply was afraid I had…crossed a line somehow,” Nines said, shutting down any tendrils of amusement left in his brain. “You looked—”

Gavin tensed. “I was just taken off guard, ‘is all.”

“I see.” Nines remained quiet after that. 

Cursing under his breath, the detective ran his fingers through his hair before he turned his body to face Nines. The android mirrored him, his eyebrows once more furrowing, no doubt analysing his reactions. Gavin had promised that he would try his hardest in this relationship. And that was what he would do. He couldn’t keep hiding himself, not when Nines had proven to him again and again that he could be trusted. 

That he could indulge in what he wanted with the android and not get made fun of. 

He winced at that line of thought, resolutely hearing one of his shittiest ex-boyfriend laughing at his face when he had asked him to hold him after sex that one time. That was also the last time he had ever asked anyone about this. More so he supposed he had been afraid of what the reaction would be. 

A warm hand touched his face, startling him out of his thoughts. Gavin allowed the touch to remain, taking in a deep breath for the umpteenth time as he curled his fingers into fists and placed them on his lap. Nines was different from all of them. He wouldn’t laugh at his face. He wouldn’t…hurt him like they did with harsh words. 

Nines didn’t say a word but the look he gave him was clear enough. 

An encouragement for Gavin to speak. 

“You didn’t cross any lines,” Gavin said, voice quiet. “I really was taken aback. I…didn’t think…” He shrugged, unsure on how to continue that sentence. 

Nines pulled his hand away to touch his fists. “I am a bit confused here, Gavin. What happened?”

Right. Words. He had to use them if his lover were to ever understand what he meant. But the fact remained that Gavin hadn’t been using words to express himself…ever. He didn’t know how to. Steeling every fibre within him, he tried to _think_ for once before he spoke. Tina often made fun of his ability to not think a single thing when speaking, spouting shite just for fun. He couldn’t afford to do it this time. 

“You know that I like to, uh,” Gavin said before he pulled one fist from under Nines’ grip, uncurling his fingers to then touch Nines’ hands. “Hug and shite.”

Nines’ light at his temple turned azure blue just for a second before a smile, one that had looked so soft and made his lover look ten times younger and stole his breath away for the millionth time, crossed his lips. Gavin’s eyes widened, his cheeks heating up as he dropped his gaze to their hands. His heart began to hammer against his chest and warmth of—affection washed over him like a fluffy blanket. 

“I’m aware,” Nines answered him. 

“I…” Gavin said, nervousness now making itself known. A common response every time he wanted to open himself up to someone. But the Nines squeezed his hand and…Gavin knew then that it would be alright. It often would with Nines. So, he looked straight into the grey-blue eyes and said, “I liked that you held me after sex, tin can. I’m just not used to it so I reacted…badly to it.”

Nines furrowed his eyebrows and the blue light turned yellow again. Alarmed at the reaction, Gavin waited with bated breath for a response. “What do you mean you’re not used to it?”

Gavin blinked at that question. “Well…I’m just not?”

Nines simply stared at him, frowning deeper as if he had come across a conundrum. 

Now, it was just fucking awkward. Gavin extracted his hands from Nines before he frowned as well, crossing his arms against his chest as he waited for his lover boy to come on board with the program. Amidst the silence, he had started to panic. Millions of thoughts ran through his head and all of them centred around the idea that maybe he had fucked it all up before they even properly began. 

Hiding his nervousness, he reached and nudged Nines’ thigh with one of his legs, earning another narrowed look from his lover. Now, irritation mixed with his anxiety and that usually meant Gavin was about to snap at him. And that was the last thing he wanted to do to his boyfriend. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Nines spoke.

“The only conclusion I could come up with as to why you were not used it is the fact you have not been able to indulge this. I have tried to come up with scenarios in my head on how you were denied of such a basic thing but I couldn’t,” Nines said. “I’m aware you must've had prior…. _relations_ before me but it still does not make _sense_ why you would’ve not been given this simple need.”

Gavin’s past relationship had always been a sore topic for them, especially when Nines had found out about his first boyfriend who had treated him like trash. 

Not that Gavin blamed him. Nines had literally tried to tackle his ex-boyfriend when said freak tried to get with Gavin again for one night while his boyfriend had literally stood next to him. It had been a sight and while the detective would’ve allowed Nines to plummet him to the ground just like he had always wanted, they were also people with power and had to restrain themselves. He had never seen his boyfriend get so angry before. And if he was being honest, it made him feel…nice inside. 

Gavin stared at the frustrated look of his lover before he shrugged. “Well…some people just don’t like that, ya know?”

Nines nodded once. “I see.”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to form the words he needed. Initially, Gavin had wanted to hide it. His past. His insecurities. But…Nines didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve the lies or the masks. “I never brought it up to anyone else, either. That’s why. Always opt for a cig instead.”

Nines made a small noise of acknowledgement at that. “Did you not trust them for it?”

Gavin snorted, a weak smile crossed his lips before they died at the serious look from his boyfriend. Fidgeting at where he sat, he said, “I did, of course I did, tin can. But the last time I asked for it, I got laughed at. I know I don’t look like the…uh cuddly type so like whatever. Not a big deal.”

“You got _laughed_ at,” Nines said, each word pronounced with such sharpness that it startled Gavin. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the light at his temples was now burning red. Wrestling against the panic that threatened to take over him, he instinctively touched Nines’ face, grinning when his lover’s tense body relaxed. He had to admit, being able to make someone else feel just as calm as he would be in their presence was a nice feeling. He never thought he could be that calmness. So brash, so loud, his partners before often times told him he was difficult to be with. But Nines…

“Not a big deal, Nines,” Gavin said. 

“It is a big deal,” Nines said, voice firm. “You deserve a hug if you want one, Gavin.”

His cheeks flushed, his stomach flip flopping at the adamancy of him being cherished. It was something he hadn’t gotten to feel before. He couldn’t help the silly grin crossing his face as he pressed his forehead against Nines’, taking in the warmth when strong hands once more wrapped around his body. A short yelp escaped his lips when the arms adjusted and pulled him against Nines’ chest without much trouble, reminding Gavin that his lover was stronger than even himself. It ignited a low fire in him, but one that quickly died when one hand buried into his hair, running through his messy locks in a calming motion. 

This time, he didn’t feel the need to pull away. Maybe it was because it had been a few minutes since they had sex, but he melted into the touch and hugged Nines back, tucking his chin on the strong shoulder and smiled. 

“Well,” Gavin said, “that’s how it was for me before you. Sorry I pushed you away, tin can. Like I said, I wasn't used to it.”

Nines tensed just for a fraction before he squeezed the detective, earning a breathless laugh from the human. “Would you be amenable for a post-coitus embrace from now on?”

Gavin scrunched his nose at the horrible word. But he didn’t pull away from the hug, finding parts of him had settled well into this new position. It was like he found a new home in Nines’ arms. Instead, he decided to try his luck and pinch whatever skin he could find. The android jolted in his arms and before the detective could blink, he was on his back with Nines straddling his hips, both hands at either side of his head. Grey-blue eyes burned into his and stole his breath away. Gavin couldn’t help but to squirm just a bit before he stopped when Nines placed on hand on his chest. 

“Well, Gavin?” Nines asked, his voice quiet but they were hopeful, nevertheless. 

For the second time today, the detective felt his eyes growing hot. And a little uncomfortable at the fact he was about to cry, he decided to nod. Because yeah, he wanted that. He really did. Nines’ lips broke in a big smile, one that squeezed Gavin’s heart. And affection, tons of it, wrapped around him like they never wanted to let him go. He reached a hand and placed in on Nines’ neck before he tugged at his boyfriend to lean down. Without resistance, Nines bent down, their noses brushing together as they stared at each other. 

Gavin then leaned up and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the softer ones. Nines kissed him back immediately, gently forcing his head back against the mattress. They remained locked-lips like that with Gavin wrapping his arms around Nines’ neck and their bodies pressed close together. But there wasn’t any urgency to it. It was soft. It was…calming. It was something Gavin never thought he would have the chance to experience. 

And yet, here he was. 

He squirmed harder when he felt fingers swiftly dragging his shirt up his chest, leaving his stomach exposed to the cool air and now wandering hand. He yanked his head away from the kiss when Nines dug his fingers against the sides of his ribs. Squeamish, Gavin laughed, mildly amused at what Nines was doing. It was only when he saw the mischievous look in Nines’ face that he realised he was in trouble. Trapped underneath his lover who could easily hold him down and at the mercy of his hands, he got a little nervous. 

Pressing both hands on Nines’ bare shoulders, he said, “Hey, tin can. Maybe we should grab something to eat, yeah?”

“That might be the most logical thing to do,” Nines said, “but while touching you during coi—”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

Nines huffed a breath, a smile decorating his lips. “ _Sex_. While we were having sex, you seemed to react squeamishly when I touched you…here.”

Another rounds of laughter left Gavin’s lips when Nines actually tickled him. He was unable to stop Nines but…he really didn’t want to. His lover continued to tickle him until he was gasping for air, hands thumping against the strong chest, hoping to catch some breath. Nines relented just then, pressing both arms against each side of his head once more, pressing his forehead against his. Gavin grinned, his heart blooming from the love he carried for his boyfriend. Tossing his arms around Nines’ neck, he hugged him again, burying his face against the crook of his neck. He relaxed into the embrace as his lover patted his head, and fully pressed down on him into the bed. It felt nice to be held like this. 

“Thank you,” Gavin found himself whispering against the warmer skin. 

Nines simply shook his head. “Anything for you, Gavin. You deserve to want things too.”

His heart constricted in his chest at that but he didn’t make a sound. He tightened his hug, sighing as Nines pressed his lips against his clothed shoulder. They remained like that for a bit and Gavin had never felt more safe in his life. When Nines did pull away, it was only after a brief kiss on his lips before proceeding to help Gavin to sit up. His boyfriend pressed his hands against his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks and the detective allowed it, smiling back when Nines smiled. 

“Thank you for telling me, Gavin,” Nines said, words so sincere that it hurt to hear, almost. 

Gavin swallowed the lump formed in his throat before he shook his head, touching those hands back, gripping the fingers. “I…trust you, Nines. More than I trust any of my ex-boyfriends. So.”

Nines tightened his grip and his eyes had softened, the grey-blue shade seemed to have twinkled in a brighter hue, the yellow ring was now a steady blue. “And I’ll cherish that.”

Gavin smiled wider at that. And for a few seconds, he allowed the sappy mood to remain before he sighed and slapped Nines’ hands away. He then playfully pushed the android off the bed, shooing him to the bathroom. “Get a shower or something. You can use my clothes. Do you want anything to eat, tin can?”

“I’m fine, Gavin,” Nines said, his face still relaxed and happy, smile still wide on his face. “I’ll grab a shower, then.”

Gavin closed his eyes, breath hitching in his throat when Nines pressed his lips against his forehead just before he left. His heart hammered loudly against his chest as he pressed a hand on the area of where those lips had touched. He opened his eyes, grinning like a fool when Nines had disappeared into the bathroom, the door clicking shut resonating into the air and reminding Gavin that this was all real. 

Nines had a habit of kissing his forehead, almost more than he liked kissing his lips. He didn’t know why but Gavin chalked it up to one of his lover’s quirks. And one that he liked very much. He couldn’t help but to compare Nines with his past lovers. None could ever hold a candle to how Nines was treating him. And he wished he had met the android long before he had met any of his shitty ex-boyfriends. But he supposed past Gavin would have rather shot Nines than be his lover. 

He got out of bed and grabbed the littered clothes, ready to toss them in the laundry basket when his eyes landed on his packet of cig and his lighter on his bedside table. His cheeks heated up and his heart fluttered against his chest recalling Nines’ promise. He glanced at the bathroom door, wondering when the next time he would get hugged. And…he couldn’t deny the excitement. Maybea little nervous as well. After all…there was a chance things could go wrong before then. 

But he was proven wrong. Nines had take his insecurity and tossed it out of the window once more. He had nothing to fear. 

Because the next time they fell into bed together, Nines had dragged him to actually _cuddle_ with him after sex, even when Gavin immediately tensed out of reflex. But then he forced his body to relax and he leaned into his touch, wrapping one arm around Nines’ waist while placing his head on his chest. When Nines pressed his lips against his head, Gavin’s eyes burned, but this time, it was more because he felt… _wanted_. 

He had this now.

He loved Nines. 

It was too early into their relationship for him to say it. 

But one day, he would tell him that. 

Because Gavin wasn’t going to let him go. No one else would come close to Nines. And he didn’t want anyone else either. 


End file.
